Bulletproof
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Roxi has known the Winchesters long enough to know she loves Dean. Too bad he'd rather go home with anyone but her.
1. Chapter 1

This had to be the third time this week Dean had ditched her for some bimbo. In all honesty, Roxi had been dealing with this since she'd joined the brothers four months ago, but it didn't make it sting any less. She had found her way back to the bunker to do some research and check for cases, her new past time. She heard Sam enter the bunker, but didn't look up from her laptop and the news stories flickering across the page.

"Roxi? What are you doing?" Sam set a plastic shopping bag on the table, pulling out two beers and offering her one. She gave him a grateful smile and used the table to open it, taking a healthy swig.

"Looking for a case. Figured our little break was over." Sam nodded and pulled out his own laptop, setting up shop across from her. They typed for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Dean drop you off before going out or something?"

"No, I walked home from the bar." She didn't need to raise her eyes to know Sam likely had his bitch face in full force. The younger Winchester was no happier than her about how Dean seemed to treat her, but it was an unspoken agreement just to let it go. Or, at least, it usually was. Apparently, Sam was feeling talkative tonight.

"He could have at least driven you home before crawling after some no name barfly." Roxi shook her head, glancing up at him.

"It's not a big deal, Sam. Just let it go." Her voice sounded weary to her own ears, so she couldn't imagine how it sounded to him. She took another sip of her beer before sliding it to him and putting her laptop to sleep. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Have a good night Sam." He gave her a small smile and a pat on the arm and she retreated to her room, eager to escape to her dreams.

It only took a week for Dean to sidle up to her at the bunker, fresh showered after a particularly messy hunt. His scent surrounded her as he leaned over with a smirk, causing her stomach to flip.

"Hey, Rox, how about we hit the bar and celebrate tonight?" He was using the same voice he used when he tried to pick up his next fling, and she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go get changed and meet you there." She would get Sam to drive her over, and possibly pick her up. Dean nodded and wandered off, presumably to grab his keys and wallet. Not long after, she heard the door open and shut, and she took a deep breath. Roxi knew what she wanted to wear out, but she didn't want to make an absolute fool of herself.

Sam had been more than happy to drive her out, and she was surprised when he decided to join her. They both sat with Dean at the bar, chatting as the drinks flowed. It wasn't until she started to feel a pleasant warmth that Roxi realized she was reaching her drink limit. Sam excused himself, leaving her alone with Dean.

"Hey, Rox, you been avoiding me?" Dean turned on his stool to face her fully, giving her a searching look. She had been, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to know that. Clearly, her mouth had other plans.

"Of course." His eyes widened a bit and it took him a minute to respond.

"Well, why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're too…perfect." He blinked, looking as though he may have misheard her. She shook her head, turning her own gaze to the mirror above the bar to avoid his gaze. Roxi finished her drink before continuing. "You are so goddamned gorgeous and funny, and you are constantly rubbing it in my face. And don't even get me started on you using me to get laid." She could practically feel the shock coming off him in waves, but it seemed her thoughts were now unstoppable. "I mean, come on. I know I'm not a drop-dead gorgeous model, but I like to think I'm pretty. Well…maybe…" Her own self-doubt was starting to surface. She was fairly tanned due to their work, with dark hair and eyes. Some people said she looked good, and she wanted to believe them. She turned to finish her thought, catching sight of a leggy blonde coming up behind him. Shaking her head, she finished her drink quickly and slapped a few bills on the bar to cover her drinks. "Speaking of…I'll leave you to it, Winchester." Without giving him a chance to respond, she slid off her stool and made her way to the door. Sam caught up with her wordlessly, giving her a lift back to the bunker and making sure she got settled into bed safely.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Roxi kept to herself in her room, only coming out to use the bathroom or eat. Each time, Dean tried to get her to talk to him, but she would sidestep him and avoid his gaze, not wanting to rehash her little meltdown the night before. She almost sighed out loud in relief when Sam said he'd found a case a few days drive from them. Knowing that it should keep Dean too occupied to ask about her, she packed her things and got settled into the back of the Impala. Usually they all made conversation while the classic rock played in the background; this time, however, she'd brought a small tablet and headphones, listening to music and reading the books she'd been putting off. She didn't acknowledge either brother or their questioning glances to her as they drove, and certainly didn't hear their conversation.

"Dean, what did you do to Roxi?" Sam turned and arched a brow, earning a look of disbelief from his older brother.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Seriously? After what happened last night?" It didn't take a genius to see she'd been going out of her way to avoid the older Winchester. Dean sighed, eyes trained on the road. It was a few minutes before he said anything.

"I think Roxi has a thing for me. Or had. Probably not anymore." He sighed, glancing back in the rear view. She was dutifully ignoring them both, eyes trained on the tablet in her hands.

"Please tell me you aren't just realizing this." Sam's tone suggested Dean was being an idiot, and he was quick to get defensive.

"What? It's not like she ever said anything before!"

"No, Dean, she just always does what you ask. You need a drinking buddy, she's there, you need a wingman, she helps. Do you know how many times I've had to pick her up after you ditch her for some bar fly?" Sam was facing Dean fully now, doing his best to keep Roxi from noticing. Dean had gone quiet, a look of dawning realization on his face. It made sense now; Roxi had always seemed like the perfect friend to go out with. She was always taking care of him, and he had certainly used her to get laid before. If he hadn't been driving, he would have smacked himself.

"I'm an idiot." His response was quiet and Sam nodded, facing forward again as they rode the rest of the time in silence.

Roxi had made it through one of the books on her list when they stopped at a motel to rest. Normally, they would get a single room and duke it out over who had to share, but she wasn't in the mood tonight. When Dean went to pay for the room, she followed, getting herself a separate one two rooms down. Both looked confused as she opened the door to her room, but she was too tired to really care to explain to them. Door shut and locked, she gave a sigh and kicked off her boots, pulling out her laptop and taking a seat at the table. Sam had given a basic rundown of the case before they left, but she knew she would need details to handle it properly. Her phone chimed, and she glanced down to see a text from Dean.

 _Hungry? –D_

It was the same ploy he'd used in the past. Pay for dinner, ditch her to fuck the pretty waitress. And while she was extremely hungry, she wasn't much in the mood for the usual routine. She sent a short reply, going back to her research. Her phone chimed again, and she held back a groan.

 _Please? My treat, I promise. –D_

Her resolve began to waver a bit. She'd never been able to deny Dean anything, no matter the cost. Hell, she'd loaned him her father's gun for a short time, and it was the second hardest thing she'd ever done. Her stomach growled, almost to try and convince her this was the best idea, and she huffed as she thought it over. A quick google search found a diner close enough for her to walk back from should he pull his usual stunt, and she texted the location before pulling her boots on. It took only a minute or so for a knock to sound at her door, and she opened to see a hesitant looking Dean on the other side. She stepped past him, locking up, and made her way to the Impala. The drive to the diner was short and silent, and Dean waited until the perky waitress had stepped away to speak.

"I'm sorry." Roxi's head snapped up and her gaze narrowed just a bit. "For treating you badly, I mean. I should have realized." Dean seemed sincere enough, but something just didn't sit right with Roxi. He could have just said all this at the motel; dinner wasn't really necessary. "To make it up to you, I'm yours for all of tonight. No more wingman or ditching, just you and me." He gave a smile, and a part of Roxi began to melt. A night with Dean was really all she'd wanted since she'd first joined with the brothers, and it was impossible to turn it down now. The rest of the meal was spent chatting and enjoying the less-than-healthy diner food. Dean even managed to ignore the subtle flirting the waitress threw at him, giving Roxi even more hope. Just before dessert she stepped into the bathroom, more to check her hair than anything else. As she stepped back out, her good mood came crashing to Earth. Across the diner, Roxi watched as Dean smiled up at the waitress and she slid him what looked to be a napkin. It wouldn't take a genius to know what was on it. Holding back tears at her own stupidity, Roxi slipped out the back door, beginning what would likely be a long walk back to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

The night air was refreshing and helped Roxi to clear her head as she made her way back to the motel. She resolved not to go out with Dean anymore; after all, the very definition of insanity was to continue the same behavior looking for a different outcome. She was halfway there when she heard the distinct sound of the Impala engine coming up behind her. Part of her was grateful she'd gotten a room away from Dean and Sam's, knowing she wouldn't have to hear the annoying sounds of Dean's fling tonight. Still, she had trouble quashing the hope he was coming for her. To her never-ending surprise, the car slowed alongside her, though she kept her head down and her hands in her pockets.

"Roxi! What the hell?" Dean sounded upset, and it brought her anger to the surface. Unfortunately, Roxi tended to cry when she was angry. It was something she genuinely hated about herself. The rumble of the engine covered her sniffle, and she didn't pick her head up. "Hey. Come on, why did you leave? " From the corner of her eye, she glanced towards the car, taking in Dean's concerned face. Picking her head up a bit more, she also noticed he was alone in the car.

"Well, you do work fast, don't you Winchester?" His face morphed from upset to confused, and she gave a hiccupping laugh that lacked the humor it should have. "Or maybe she just wasn't as good. I'm sure that would make it easier." She could just make out the hardening of his gaze, and with a rev of the engine, Dean had pulled the massive car in front of her. It certainly wasn't going to deter Roxi; a hot shower and warm bed waited for her, waiting to give her the comfort she needed. She only paused for a moment, but moved to step around the front as he climbed out of the car.

"Roxi, stop for a minute." He gently grabbed her upper arm, attempting to turn her towards him, but she pulled away sharply. Glaring up at him, she put a foot of distance between them, meeting Dean's angry gaze with a watery one of her own.

"No, Dean. Just because I was drunk last night, doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said. I'm done with you doing that to me." He opened his mouth to reply, but she spoke faster. "And I don't want to hear your excuses! Or another shitty apology." Roxi could feel the tears beginning to fall, and saw his own expression soften to one of pain. Her voice lowered a bit and she turned to keep walking. "I just want you to leave me alone." She ignored him as he called for her a few more times, keeping her head down as she cried. It was her hope to have the tears run dry by the time she returned to the motel.

Dean swallowed back the lump in his throat, unable to get the image of Roxi and her pain from his eyes. He was the worst kind of asshole, and he hated that he hadn't realized everything sooner. Thinking back, he surmised she must have seen the waitress slip him the phone number. Of course, he'd meant to keep his promise; he'd thrown the number away promptly and ordered them both pie. When Roxi had failed to come back from the bathroom, he'd convinced a lovely woman to check for him. He couldn't help the fear he felt when she wasn't there anymore; only when he found her on the side of the road had he been able to breathe properly again. As he watched her walk away, he tried to think of what he should do. Coming up empty, he pulled out his phone and called Sam, explaining the situation quickly. With a sigh, Sam said he would see what he could do, then left Dean to his thoughts. He waited until he was sure she'd be back at the motel and made his own way back, making a beeline for the shower as soon as he got back.

Roxi wasn't surprised that Dean hadn't come after her again. Normally she would consider herself a fairly confident woman, but something about him had a way of cutting her to the quick. She found herself studying her face in the mirror after her shower, finding faults where she'd never seen them before. Maybe her eyes were too dark, her hair not highlighted enough. Maybe she should try harder to look pretty. Those thoughts were quickly dismissed, and she scowled at herself. There was no way she was dolling herself up for anyone, least of all a Winchester. It was likely because she wasn't easy that he'd never tried it with her; something she was always proud of. With a huff, she dressed in a pair of guys' shorts and a baggy t-shirt, ready to read the rest of her night away. A knock at her door nearly had her over the edge, and she stomped over to pull it open.

"I told you to leave me-" She stopped, looking up in surprise at Sam hulking in the doorway. He gave a small smile and held up a plastic grocery bag.

"Even if I have ice cream?" Roxi allowed him in and they sat on the bed together, eating ice cream and discussing everything but the elder Winchester. The ice cream was her favorite, naturally, and Sam kept things from feeling awkward. He was the brother she'd always wished to have, and for the first time in 48 hours she found herself relaxing.

The next day, they arrived in the town, diving into the case quickly. It was demons, something they were equipped to handle, and Roxi felt confident that things were finally working out. Her confidence returned, she knew there wasn't anything she needed to truly worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The major plot point for this chapter was inspired by an imagines blog on Tumblr.**

Dean sat next to Roxi's hospital bed as she slept, jaw clenched as he replayed the hunt in his mind for what felt like the thousandth time. He'd been too slow to help her, and it had nearly cost them both. The demon had nearly torn her apart, and Dena knew he'd never forget the sound of her screams. The hours she spent in surgery had convinced him of just how much he cared for her, and he wasn't going to lose her now. Sam had already tried to talk him out of his plan, but there wasn't anything that would stop him. Even if it meant he only got ten more years with her, and that he'd have to return to the one place he never wanted to go again, he would do it. Dean ignored the doctor as the man explained that her chances of survival were slim, leaving the hospital and heading for the nearest crossroads he could find. He'd never hurt her again, and he'd be damned if he let anyone or any _thing_ else do it either.

When Roxi woke, it was to a pounding headache and a rather annoying beeping sound nearby. Opening her eyes, she searched for the source of the sound, finding a sleeping Sam in a chair nearby. Her mind foggy, it took her a few minutes to realize she was in a hospital. Her heart began to race and the beeping increased, waking Sam. He was quick to explain everything that happened, though it seemed as though he was holding something back. The doctor seemed shocked she'd made it through the ordeal, increasing her suspicions, but declared her well enough to go home. Dean met them at the door with the car, and they all rode together in silence. When it came time to get a motel, Dean wordlessly got two rooms, giving one key to Sam and taking one for himself, not once meeting her gaze. Once alone, she was quick to corner Sam.

"Alright, out with it. What did you guys do?" Sam looked at her with shocked eyes, giving himself away, before trying to cover it up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Sammy, you're no good at it." She stared him down in spite of their height difference, and saw him swallow. "So, what was it? Witches? Angels?"

"Roxi, please, let it go." There was a warning in his tone now, and it triggered alarm bells in her head. She tried to think of all the options, not finding one that seems bad enough not to talk about, until she gets to demons. She felt the blood drain from her face, and the expression on Sam's seemed to confirm what she feared. "Rox, hey, don't think about it, okay? You just need to get better. Focus on that." The idea that one of them, likely Sam in her mind, had sold their souls was crushing. Almost as if he knew what she wanted to do, Sam made sure to keep a close eye on her for over two weeks. It was hard, biding her time as she recovered and pretended like she didn't have a plan up her sleeve, but she managed until one day, they both left on a simple, two day hunt. It was a small window, but she would take it. Careful to cover her tracks, she packed a bag with essentials and made her way to a crossroads, only hesitating for a moment before performing the summoning. For a few minutes, nothing happened, and she began to grow frustrated.

"Hello darling." Roxi froze at the familiar voice, cursing her luck and turning to see Crowley standing a few feet behind her. He gave her a smirk, hands in his pockets as he watched her. He was just as likely to screw her over as actually help her, but she didn't particularly want to chance a different demon coming and just attacking her. "So, what brings you to me?"

"I want Sam's deal undone." Her voice came across stronger than she'd thought it would, though he still seemed surprised.

"I don't have any pending deals with Moose. I think you mean Squirrel." The shock that coursed through her was immediate.

"Don't try and trick me."

"Oh, no tricks. Dear Dean came to us with some sob story about you being hurt." Crowley shrugged, pulling a hand out to brush off his suit. She glared at him, itching to reach for the knife she'd purposely brought for protection. "Before you start on a stabbing spree, did you want to confirm your own deal?" Her mind was spinning and she tried to concentrate.

"Fine. Make the deal. Ten years, my soul." Crowley chuckled, raising her ire a bit. "What?"

"You honestly think you'll get a standard deal? No, no, this one is special, especially for a Winchester's soul." The hair on her neck began to rise as he took a few steps towards her, smirking down at her. "Oh no, you want him safe, you become a Knight of Hell. Immediately." She practically felt her stomach drop, blinking in shock. A Knight of Hell was no small thing, and likely she wouldn't care what happened to the Winchesters after.

"Fine, but no sending me to kill them." Crowley seemed surprised, but nodded his agreement. "Great. So, where's the stupid contract I have to sign?" Roxi glared at him, and he smirked.

"Doesn't work that way, love." Without warning, he stepped into her space, his lips crashing down on hers. Frozen in shock, she could only stare at him with wide eyes as he pulled away, snapping his fingers and taking them to hell. Through it all, Roxi believed she'd done the right thing. She had to, or she just might fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxi watched from the shadows as Dean screamed in the face of yet another demon, demanding to know where she had gone. At this point, it was getting pathetic; he should really move on. She was bigger, better, more dangerous, and had worked to quash any remaining feelings for him days ago. With a swing of the knife in his hand, Dean ended the demon's life, panting as the body slumped at his feet. With a growl, he kicked it, beginning to pace. Now was as good a time as any to set him straight.

"Hello Dean." She'd stepped out of the darkness, watching as his entire being stiffened at the sound of her voice. He turned slowly, giving her a cold glare. "What? I thought you missed me." Slow, calculated steps brought her closer, though she stayed out of range of his blade. She wasn't stupid, after all; he'd find a way to kill her in an instant once he found out what she was.

"Roxi? Where the hell have you been?" His voice was hoarse as he closed the distance between them and reached for her. Deftly, she sidestepped him and moved to stand over the body of the demon, kicking it gently.

"What a waste...this guy used to fetch my coffee." She could feel the shock and anger rolling off of Dean. "So, where was I? An interesting question."

"Rox, this isn't funny. What is going on?" He approached her again, and she let him, looking up at him with a smirk. His brow was furrowed, and there was the faintest light of hope in his eyes. She wanted to crush that light.

"I've been spending some time with my good friend Crowley." Dean's jaw clenched, and her smirk turned to a sickeningly sweet smile as her eyes went black. "He gave me a few upgrades." Dean launched, shoving her back against a wall and holding the knife to her throat. Giving a laugh, she let her eyes go back to their normal dark color. "Oh, kinky. Is this what all those women got to enjoy?"

"Get the hell out of her." The words were growled and her grin faded.

"Oh, afraid that's not how it works. There's no stranger here, Dean. This is one hundred percent me." He shook his head and she sighed. "The more emotional me was so upset you'd sold your soul for my life. I made a deal of my own, and it's one hell of a deal." With a grunt, he shoved the knife into her stomach, catching her off guard. She gasped, groaning at the pain of both the blade and the enchantment, yet it didn't kill her. Dean's eyes widened as she pulled the knife out, tossing it aside with a heavy breath as her body began to heal.

"What are you?" She stepped towards him, reveling in the fear in his face as he backed away.

"Knight of Hell. A pretty big improvement, wouldn't you say?" She moved to grab him, grunting as a gunshot went off and the burning of rock salt could be felt on her back. She turned to see Sam standing a few feet behind her, shotgun aimed and the most crushed look on his face. Today just kept getting better. "Sammy. I was hoping I'd see you too."

"Leave, Rox. Go back to Crowley and never come back." His voice was surprisingly strong, but she could see the gun shaking in his grip just a bit. She moved towards him, and for a moment his gaze dropped to the bloodstain on her shirt.

"Good idea. But don't expect me to stay away too long." She glanced between them. "You boys are just too fun to play with." Snapping her fingers, she disappeared, leaving the two of them to face this new reality. Crowley was waiting for her return, arching a brow at the blood covering her shirt.

"Rough day, darling?" She gave him a quick kiss, giving him an idea of what she wanted to finish her day with.

"Nothing you can't make me forget."


	6. Chapter 6

Roxi felt the tug of the summons again and groaned. She never understood why demons always came when called, but denying the pull was damn near painful. She knew it was the Winchesters, likely with a demon trap and salt ready, hoping to exorcise the evil out of her. She wasn't sure how they planned to fix her, but she wasn't keen on finding out. Crowley looked up at the sound of her groan, arching a brow as he looked over a contract another demon had brought him.

"The longer you deny them, the more it will hurt." She scowled, fiddling with the knife she'd gotten from another hunter she'd been sent after. It was a fine knife, something clearly designed to last a long time, and she had every intention of keeping it.

"They're just going to keep me trapped until they 'fix' me." She knew she sounded like a whiny child, but she enjoyed this new, more powerful version of herself. She wasn't sure how Crowley had come upon the knowledge to make a Knight, but it seemed to have worked; she was stronger than any of the demons who normally flocked around the King, and even stronger than Crowley himself.

"That may be true, but you're near useless to me if you're constantly denying a summons." He frowned, seeming to think over something before scowling and glaring at her. "And now they're summoning me." Another summons racked through her and she realized they each must be doing a ritual. "We're going to the Winchesters, dear, and we're going to settle this once and for all." With a huff, Roxi stood and brushed her jeans off, nodding to him. With a snap, they both arrived in the bunker, two demon traps painted into the floor of what she recognized to be the dungeon. Sam and Dean stared at the two of them, each with a determined look on his face. Dean's hid something more powerful, however; pain. A pain she knew she could use against him.

"You rang?" Keeping her voice light, Roxi crossed her arms and cocked a hip, looking between the two brothers. Sam's jaw clenched and he stepped a bit closer, just outside the demon trap now.

"Roxi, we really don't want to hurt you." Slowly, the knife was revealed and she chuckled.

"You gonna poke me until I submit, Sammy?" Her tone was light and teasing, but it was clear she was the only one having a good time.

"Crowley, undo whatever it is you did." Dean sounded near murderous and she turned her attention to him.

"Why Dean? Need a wingman? Or is it just harder to ditch Sam at a bar or diner?" Dean's eyes narrowed, but he didn't turn from Crowley, who seemed to be hiding a smirk. "I could see why, he's awful big."

"Shut up, Roxi!" Her eyebrows shot up at Dean's outburst and there was silence that reigned for awhile.

"As you can see, Roxi is rather comfortable in her new position in Hell." Crowley's voice was even and smooth, lending an air of calm to the growing hostilities. "She finds more appreciation with our people. Reverence, even."

"You son of a bitch." Dean stepped towards Crowley and Roxi reacted immediately, slamming against the invisible barrier with a snarl. Both hunters had weapons ready, though she couldn't get out. "Rox, you're staying here. We're going to fix you."

"I told you." She gave Crowley a look as she stepped back into the middle, rolling her eyes. "And what if I don't want some stupid cure?"

"Too damn bad." Without warning, a combination of salt and holy water were thrown in her face, drawing a scream from her as she clutched at her burning skin. Sam stepped into the trap quickly, slamming what seemed to be manacles on her wrists and dragging her away. Still blinded, she grunted as he tossed her into a chair, seething as she felt straps tying her down. By the time her face had recovered, she was in a new trap, yanking against the restraints.

"Let me out! Now!" They all seemed to ignore her, with Sam moving to release Crowley. The other demon disappeared, leaving Roxi to her fate. She made a mental promise to herself to kick his ass for leaving her here before the boys captured her attention once more. Sam seemed to be unpacking some supplies while Dean stared her down. Giving her best smirk, she settled in as comfortably as she could. "So, how have you been, Dean? Busy?" His jaw clenched.

"Shut up, Roxi. I don't wanna hear it until we've got you cured." She arched a brow, racking her brain to think of any sort of cure they could be talking about.

"There is no cure. And since this is the new me, there's no exorcism on this planet that will work either." Sam continued to unpack, and she noted just how many rather large needles and syringes he had. A few bottles of holy water and some salt also sat nearby and she shifted. "You planning to cleanse me with holy water?" They stayed silent and stoic, and she recognized the same look they got on a hunt.

"I said shut up!" Dean got in her face and she reeled back, slamming her forehead into his and laughing as he stumbled back. Sam was already moving as her laughter continued, grabbing his brother before the elder Winchester could retaliate. Bustling him out, Sam left himself alone with her, going back to the table and seeming to prepare a needle. A few murmured words later and he was drawing some of his own blood out. Instinctually, she knew to avoid it, tugging at her restraints again.

"Come on, Sammy, let me go. Isn't it better this way? Nothing can hurt me or kill me now." She used her best pleading voice, making sure to keep her eyes human and innocent. Sam took a deep breath before stepping closer and stabbing her arm with the needle, pushing the blood into her. She screamed at the sensation, a burning more painful than any amount of salt, holy water, or hellfire had ever caused. Heaving breaths tore from her as Sam stepped away, leaving her slumped and attempting to recover. The burning hadn't gone; instead, it was only slightly lessened, spreading with every beat of her heart. When she could speak again, she sat up, noting that Sam hadn't left yet. With a smirk, she did her best to get comfortable.

"Hit me again, Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

Roxi was surprised that her voice hadn't given out, but she supposed that was the perk of being a Knight. She slumped yet again as Sam stepped away, tossing aside the most recent syringe he'd used to plunge his blood into her system. Roxi knew there was something wrong; she felt weak, vulnerable.

"Oh, I always knew you Winchesters were killers, but I had no idea you would draw it out so long." She gave a weak chuckle, though Sam ignored her as always. "I am dying, you know. Slowly but surely, you boys are going to kill me." Roxi knew it would be roughly an hour before he gave her another dose, and she prepared to be left alone. To her surprise, the door opened, revealing Dean and Castiel. Dean avoided her gaze, but Castiel seemed to be studying her. For the first time, she could see his Grace and wings, both surrounded by a blinding white light.

"How's it going, Sam?" Dean pitched his voice low, but Roxi could hear him clear as day.

"Oh, I'm dying." She answered for the younger Winchester, taking a quiet victory as all eyes turned to her. Sitting up slowly, she leaned back against the chair. "But, I suppose that will just be counted as yet another Winchester victory, yeah?"

"I think it's working." Sam's voice was also low and she rolled her eyes. Castiel stepped closer, distracting her with the light. "She's been weak, for sure."

"Roxi, what happened to you?" Castiel's voice was a different sort of soft, his tone worried.

"I got an upgrade, Cassie. One I'm rather fond of keeping." He frowned, studying her even closer but not quite entering the trap. "You gotta admit, I would make one hell of a hunter now." To her surprise, Castiel chuckled, and it was clear the boys were shocked as well.

"We're going to fix you, Roxi. Then we can talk about it more, alright?" He stepped away, nodding to the boys and leaving. It was only a few more moments when Dean also left. Sam stayed to organize for a bit longer before leaving her alone, and she bit her cheek to distract from the burning in her veins.

Several days passed, and Roxi could feel death on the horizon. She'd warned Sam a couple times, making sure her usual snark wasn't present, but he wouldn't listen. She realized the Winchesters were alright with her death if this damned cure business didn't work, and she felt it. All the emotions she had destroyed during her change: fear, sadness. She managed to keep it hidden until Sam had left her alone again before she began to cry, shocking herself even more. When Sam came back later, she actually flinched away from his needle and he raised a brow.

"Last chance, Sammy. Stop all this before you lose me forever." There was a slight hesitation before he plunged the needle in. Roxi knew she wouldn't last; the pain was the most intense she had felt, until finally she slumped forward and blacked out.

When Roxi finally came to, she found herself laying down on the floor, the cool concrete making her flushed skin feel infinitely better. Almost immediately she sensed the change in herself and groaned. A hand came down on her shoulder and she flinched violently, doing her best to scramble away. Sam and Dean crouched above her, shocked looks painting their faces. It took a few moments for her to realize she was outside the trap now.

"It worked…" The awe in Dean's voice was nearly palpable and Roxi carefully sat up. Each man reached for her, but she flinched away yet again, instinctively scared of more pain at their hands. Sitting up now, she scooted further from them, working up the energy to stand. "Roxi, let us help you." Castiel entered the room then, taking in the scene before him carefully. Swallowing, Roxi attempted to stand, stumbling slightly.

"Cas…" He nodded, seeming to sense her plea for help and moving to hold her up. Without another glance to the Winchesters, she let Castiel lead her away back to her old room. He made sure to settle her carefully on the bed and even grabbed her a glass of water. "Thank you." He nodded, sitting next to her.

"They did all of this because they love you, you know." He kept his voice soft and she was grateful. Sipping the water carefully, she held back the tears at the memories of her last few days.

"I know, but…" She took a shuddering breath. "They were completely okay with killing me, Cas." Looking up at the angel, she shook her head. "I just...I just want to be alone for a little while. Okay?" He nodded, concern coloring his gaze as he gave her a gentle hug and stood to leave. Dean stood on the other side of the door as it opened, hand raised to knock. There was a tense moment of silence for a few moments before Roxi looked down at her lap.

"Dean, now isn't the best time." Castiel was using his most convincing tone and Roxi found herself grateful.

"I just wanted to check on her, Cas. Lemme in." The angel stood his ground, knowing the hunter wouldn't be able to move him.

"Dean, I don't want to talk." Her voice quiet and hoarse, she could feel his gaze snap to her. She kept her gaze in her lap, focusing on the glass of water in her hands. "Just...Please go."

"Roxi-" Dean sounded so broken and the tears began to fall.

"Dean, come on." Castiel managed to guide the hunter away, shutting the door behind them and leaving her to her tears. Roxi let herself cry until she couldn't any longer before changing to her pajamas and crawling into her bed. She knew she likely wouldn't sleep well, but she was too exhausted to try and face her makeshift family now.


End file.
